Heart-to-Heart
by FF Mercenary of Hate
Summary: With Shulk working away relentlessly creating things like smartphones and the internet which Fiora could care less about, Fiora has to turn to alternate sources to handle her needs. Thankfully some of her female friends have been just as lonely. PURE BLATANT SMUT FIC.


**This is a smut story! This is your last warning!**

* * *

Fiora glared at Shulk's back as he worked, rapidly losing patience.

This was how she spent her days now, casting angry glances at her oblivious boyfriend's back.

Ever since Shulk had played god with the world, he had been in his lab, inventing things all day and night. Since he was so distracted, he definitely couldn't notice how angry Fiora was.

Especially not how sexually frustrated she was, the girl having wanted some bedroom time for quite a while.

Fiora pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, the small device being an invention of Shulk's after he single-handedly invented the internet. "Another day at the table..." She snapped a picture of him, planning to use a compilation of said pictures to shame Shulk in the future for his over-dedication to his work and not to her. She clutched her phone tightly before suddenly lifting her top with her available hand, her breasts bouncing nicely from their freedom. She snapped a picture of her breasts and sent it to Shulk before pulling her top back into place.

Shulk continued to work, not even noticing his phone was ringing.

"All these fancy machines, and you don't even use them." Fiora rolled her eyes before leaving the lab. She sighed loudly to herself before contemplating where to go. She could go home, but she really had nothing to do there until it was time to make dinner. She eventually decided on going to Melia's vacation house.

Melia had recently moved into the vacation house to get away from High Entia business every once in a while, and she wasn't exactly surrounded by visitors when not many people from Colony 9 knew her.

The house had two floors, but was still rather small and quaint. It was just as simple as the High Entia girls needed.

Fiora knocked loudly on the door to see if Melia was even home. She had become good friends with Melia, so it was rather normal for them to get together to talk about simple things.

Melia opened the door in short order. The High Entia empress was dressed in her usual outfit, but her hair appeared slightly damp as though she had just finished having a bath or shower. As such, her normally static hair curls hung a bit lower than usual.

"Fiora? What brings you here? I thought you were busy helping Shulk." Despite her questions and curiousity, Melia stepped out of the doorway to allow Fiora entry to her home. Being the ruler she was, Melia was always ready to use her best manners with even her friends.

"Helping him? He wouldn't allow that in his lab." Fiora sighed loudly as she entered. "I just thought I'd stop by because I have nothing to do for a while. Thought you could use some company as well." She looked around curiously. "It seems you've moved some things around since I was last here. It looks nice."

Melia smiled sweetly as she closed the door. "I usually redecorate when I'm bored. I appreciate that you like what I've done." She then hurried over to the kitchen, which was visible from the living room, to prepare some tea for Fiora to drink. "Although complimenting my home is the least of your worries. Are things still going poorly with Shulk?"

"As expected, he is dead to the rest of the world when he is working." Fiora shuddered a bit, probably from her held back arousal. "Ever since our first time...alone, I've been wanting to have him like that again, but he's just got his head in the clouds! It can only add to his charm so much before it just gets annoying." She slumped onto the nearest seat to her.

Melia walked around the kitchen island and sat down in a seat next to Fiora, leaning forward slightly and unintentionally putting her cleavage on display. "Shulk has always been a single minded individual. I know the feeling of being frustrated with him. Although likely not on the same level."

Fiora blushed softly from the sight of just how showy Melia's outfit actually is. "Tell me about it... He doesn't notice anything! I even went without panties today in hopes that he would notice..." She sighed in annoyance.

"Something tells me he wouldn't notice even if you walked around his lab naked," Melia joked. Inwardly, she was trying and failing to keep the mental image of a naked Fiora at bay. Thankfully, Melia was more than skilled at handling her emotions at this point. "That was rude of me. I apologize."

"It's fine. Good suggestion though..." Fiora tapped her chin as she thought, probably having been having ideas like that already thanks to the new invention known as the internet not being the best influence.

Melia's wings fluttered ever so slightly on the back of her head as she thought of a solution, but came up with nothing. "Have you, perhaps, tried moving on from him?" Melia asked. She tried to think of a way to phrase the question without sounding jealous of Fiora and Shulk's relationship.

"I really don't think I can after all we've been through," Fiora replied simply, leaning back in her seat. With her leaned back as she is, Melia has a clear view up her skirt and right at her exposed womanhood. Her pussy was already slick with precum, showing off just how backed up she is.

Melia's eyes lingered on the view Fiora unintentionally provided before looking her guest in the eye. "I can't imagine it would be easy to let go of him, but perhaps you should think of your own happiness. You definitely seem frustrated by your relationship with him."

"I guess so..." Fiora smiled at Melia. "Really got no one else worth chasing after though."

"There's plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find one." Melia smiled sweetly, hoping to reassure her friend that things would be alright. At that moment, the tea kettle began to whistle and Melia stood up to check on it. As she walked to the kitchen, the slightest hint of her hips swaying could be detected, almost like it was on purpose. It didn't help that her skirt was already tight enough to form quite an outline of her rear for Fiora to see.

Fiora swallowed loudly at the sight of Melia swaying her hips. "May be easier than I thought..." She muttered to herself.

Melia returned from the kitchen a few moments later carrying a tray with two tea cups, a few blocks of sugar and some cream. She set it down in front of Fiora and waved her hand above it. "Help yourself," Melia declared. In her bent over position, Melia's cleavage was once more on display for Fiora to see. This time the top of her dress seemed much easier to look down to the point that a small bit of Melia's light pink areola were visible.

"Yep...definitely have someone else to go after..." Fiora rubbed her thighs together, feeling quite aroused and not the most sound of mind at the moment. She started filling her tea with sugar and cream.

Melia tilted her head at Fiora's mumbling and sat back down. This time, the way she sat gave a view of her long legs and a glimpse of her pink lace panties that were perhaps a bit too small for the High Entia woman wearing them. "Did you say something?" Melia asked.

"N-no! Nothing at all!" Fiora took a sip of her tea to hide her sudden nervousness, flinching away when the tea burned her tongue.

Melia blew the steam off her tea and smiled at Fiora's nervousness. "It's not polite to mumble. No one else is here to hear what you have to say," Melia stated confidently.

"Of course." Fiora started to blow on her tea as well. "Excuse me."

Melia nodded understandingly and took a long sip of her tea, almost unaffected by the heat. When she lowered her cup, she realized her eyes were roaming over Fiora's body, taking in every curve she saw and mentally claiming that Shulk had to be some sort of idiot to ignore Fiora. "Are you hungry?" Melia eventually asked, "I know Shulk doesn't eat much at the lab, so you probably haven't either."

"Very," Fiora answered, more-so hungry for the girl sitting in front of her than actual food. Signs of her arousal were starting to leak onto her inner thighs, and she had to rub her thighs together in an effort to hold back her desire.

Melia set her tea down and stood up once more, making her way to the kitchen with earnest. She opened the fridge and bent over slightly, giving Fiora an almost perfect view of her fit ass which was held tightly by her panties. "What would you like? I mainly just have fruit and small snacks to choose from."

"Oh my..." Fiora cleared her throat loudly. "Um... Just bring over whatever." As she eyed Melia's panties, she came to realize they were somewhat transparent, letting her eye up the girl's sex.

Melia stood up straight and turned away from the fridge, carrying an apple in each hand, and closed the fridge with her leg. She walked back to Fiora with the same sway in her hips and outstretched her hand to offer an apple to Fiora. "Here you go. If I knew you were coming over, I would have prepared a full meal," Melia said with apologetic sweetness.

"That's fine. I always feel bad when someone cooks for me anyway." Fiora grabbed the apple and took a big bite out of it, trying to focus her mind on eating as opposed to her building desire.

"Ah yes, you're an exquisite cook. It must be weird to have anyone else do so for you." Melia sat down and took a smaller bite out of her apple, once more eyeing up Fiora in a less than subtle way.

Fiora smiled softly at Melia. "I have to ask, since we've only been focused on my problems. Have you found someone you're interested in? I deeply curious."

Melia's composure cracked a little at the mention of her own love life. "Unfortunately, no. I've been so busy with everything as of late I haven't had much time for romance. I've tried though, but being empress of the High Entia makes things a little tough around strangers."

Fiora smiled much more eagerly. "You don't say?" She cleared her throat and pushed away her smile. "Pardon me if that was too personal."

Melia shook her head and smiled with equal warmth. "No, I actually appreciate the concern. You're the first of all our friends to express interest in anything other than my professional business."

"Though I have to ask, how does a beautiful woman like you not have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Fiora took another loud bite of her apple.

Melia's smile grew a little as she rolled her apple on her hand. "Well, I did pine after Shulk for a little while but with him being as dense as he is it sort of becomes tough to have faith in other men. As for women...Well, I never gave that any thought," Melia admitted with a slight blush. Of course, she was definitely thinking about it as she glanced towards Fiora's uncovered womanhood in all its sparkling glory.

Fiora started fanning herself with her hand, her blush getting brighter by the second. "Is it hot in here?" She was trying her best to come up with excuses to show how interested she was getting.

Melia raised an eyebrow curiously but slowly nodded as she noticed Fiora's face getting redder. "I must have forgot to adjust the heat. It's such a nice day, after all."

"We're both girls, I'm sure your fine with me removing a few layers, right?" Fiora pushed down the shoulder straps of her dress before Melia can answer, sliding the straps through her top so they wouldn't get in the way.

Melia's own blush grew considerably brighter. As much as she had been suddenly fantasizing about Fiora naked, Melia never expected her close friend to strip right in the living room. "P-perhaps I should close the curtains...T-to help the room cool down," she stammered.

"Good idea." Fiora pulled off her top with a rather lewd sigh escaping her lips. Her breasts bounced nicely from their freedom, both perfectly perky and much bigger than her top displayed.

Melia suddenly hopped to her feet and ran to close the curtain, just in time too as a group of people just passed by Melia's house. She slowly turned back around and couldn't help but admire the view of Fiora's bare breasts. "She's almost as big as Sharla," Melia told herself quietly.

Fiora folded her top and set it on her lap. _Giving Melia a hint must be infinitely easier than for Shulk. As inappropriate as this is, I think both Melia and I need a moment like this,_ She thought to herself.

Melia slowly returned to her seat and quickly found herself having trouble maintaining eye contact. But who could blame her? Fiora had just removed her top so casually it had to be a trick. Even so, Melia found herself more attracted to Fiora by the second. "I-it is quite hot in here," Melia huffed.

"Maybe you should remove some clothes as well? Your outfit is much thicker than mine." Fiora set her top on the nearby coffee table before sliding her fingers into the waist band of her skirt, resisting the urge to move her hands under her skirt and play with her womanhood right at that moment. She wasn't even hiding that she wanted Melia to expose herself as well.

"Good idea." Ignoring that fact that Fiora was all but masturbating now, Melia stood up and removed the cape and sleeves of her outfit. She also removed the skirt portion of her outfit, putting her own shapely hips on display. "This is much better," Melia stated with an erotic sigh.

Fiora eyed up Melia's hips, eventually focusing on her panties. "Those are cute. Where did you get them?" She started to slide off her dress, exposing her pussy even more than she was already.

Melia's face grew hotter as Fiora had less clothing by the second. "Oh these? I sorta...Always had them," Melia admitted. Her panties weren't anything fancy, just pink lace that went well with her regular outfit, but just as Fiora had seen, they were very much transparent.

Fiora lifted up her dress once she had pulled it off and folded it before setting it down with her top. Now she was only wearing her stockings and shoes, her nude body completely on display. "You really work well with lace. It suits you."

"You think so?" Melia asked. She adjusted the way she sat and unzipped the back of her top, sliding her arms out of the holes and removing the rest of the garment. Her own breasts, which had to be a cup size smaller than Fiora's, were on display. "I personally think they work on me too."

Fiora licked her lips at the sight of Melia's breasts, both perfectly perky for their size and with light pink peaks on the end. "Are we even hiding anything at this point?" She teased.

Melia remained a little oblivious and maintained eye contact with Fiora. "I like to think we're just two women who are comfortable with our own bodies."

"That's understandable. But what I meant to say is that I've grown quite interested in you." Fiora leaned back again and spread her legs, showing off her pussy which was now very wet.

Melia was flattered by the confession Fiora threw out. "I...Wow. This is honestly quite flattering. And making a lot of sense now," Melia said quietly. Her own panties were slightly stained with her arousal as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"I mean, I won't force you into anything, but sitting here has let out quite a bit of...sexual tension I have been holding back." Fiora slowly reached out to Melia, giving her a choice on whether or not to continue this rather sensual heart-to-heart.

Melia stood up and grabbed Fiora's hand, pulling her to her feet and engaging a rough, aggressive kiss.

Fiora yelped in surprise, not having expected such an immediate kiss. She slowly sank into it, enjoying every second.

Melia's hands immediately traveled down and found purchase on Fiora's rear, giving it a firm squeeze to feel just how soft it is. She moaned excitedly into the kiss, her head wings fluttering rapidly.

Fiora moaned softly the second Melia touched her soft, fit ass. She teasingly wiggled her hips to spur Melia on.

Melia took a step forward, placing her leg right between Fiora's legs and rubbing against her bare pussy. She also gave Fiora's ass a firm slap before breaking the kiss. "So does this mean you and Shulk are over?" Melia asked, wanting to know if she had a chance with the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Mm~!" Fiora moaned even louder from the hit, her ass bouncing nicely. "I can't quite say that...we're done." She muttered before suddenly smirking at Melia. "Not when there's a chance of a three-way~" That one line was all that was needed to show the internet had definitely been a bad influence on her.

Melia blushed a little more and spanked Fiora once more. "I doubt we're gonna get Shulk out of the lab, we're better off standing outside the door naked," Melia purred teasingly, having been on the internet quite a bit herself.

Fiora blushed at the thought of going around completely nude. "I-I was joking when I said I'd consider that-!" She pushed her breasts against Melia's, their tits rubbing against each other and sending sparks of arousal up their respective owners.

Melia blushed and leaned forward to kiss and bite at Fiora's neck, marking her newfound territory. "I know. But you're cute when you blush."

Fiora shuddered sensitively when Melia left marks on her neck. "This is rather surprising coming from an empress~ You're much more lewd than I thought~"

Melia pulled away and looked down to Fiora's breasts. "I guess I have a lot of frustration as well. Especially when I have been looking at you for the last twenty minutes."

"Twenty? Time flies when you're having fun~" Fiora trailed a hand down Melia's slim body, enjoying how her curves felt against her palm.

Melia shuddered excitedly and leaned in for another kiss, pushing Fiora over the edge of the couch and onto the cushions, both girl's breasts bouncing rather nicely from the quick movement.

Fiora yelped against Melia's lips again, surprised when she ended up on her back.

Melia broke the kiss once more and immediately dove for Fiora's left breast and began to lightly suck on its tip.

"Ah~ Melia~" Fiora purred as Melia sucked on her breast. She placed a hand on Melia's head and pushed her harder against her chest.

Melia's other hand slipped between Fiora's legs and began to rub at Fiora's folds, getting a good feel for the blonde girl's lady flower.

Fiora bucked her hips the second Melia touched her wet pussy, releasing more precum simply from being touched. She was already sensitive enough, and slight touches was all that were needed to bring up her arousal immensely

Melia pulled off Fiora's breast and let out a lewd moan. "Oh my, you really are backed up, aren't you~" Melia teased.

"It has been weeks..." Fiora pulled Melia up a bit so she can reach her panties. "I've needed this so much..."

Melia gently pushed a finger inside Fiora's folds and moved it around gently. "Then we have plenty of time to make up for~"

"Melia~!" Fiora moaned erotically, her eyes rolling back as Melia's finger penetrated her tight snatch. She squirmed against the couch, unable to control herself from the feeling of pure sexual need filling her.

Melia gave a predatory grin and moved her finger around within Fiora, becoming intensely aroused by the blonde's oversensitiveness. "You have such a cute voice when you moan, Fiora~" Melia purred.

"Th-thanks..." Fiora rubbed the front of Melia's panties in slow, teasing circles to make sure she felt just as good as she did. Her pussy clenched repeatedly around Melia's finger, showing just how much she was enjoying herself.

Melia's moans were quieter but more frequent as she slowly fingered Fiora. "You're good with your hands too." Her precum leaked through her panties and made them more transparent than before.

"Using two weapons at once tends to improve skills in that area~" Fiora started to tense up, her inner walls clenching more on Melia's finger as she got closer to her climax.

Melia moaned louder and slipped a second finger inside Fiora excitedly and pumped them in and out faster, the wet sounds the movements make being music to her ears. "You're not kidding. Gods your fingers are heavenly~!"

Fiora slipped her hand into Melia's panties and started rubbing her pussy directly, wanting to build up her climax quickly so they can cum at the same time. "I-I'm going to cum soon, Melia..." She bucked her hips more against Melia's hand, ready to release her love juices any time now.

Melia's pussy grew wetter by the second as she too got close to her climax, stamina admittedly not great, and she bucked against Fiora's fingers. "I'm close too~ It feels so good~"

Fiora shoved a finger into Melia's wet entrance and thrashed it around ruthlessly. She quickly took Melia's lips back on hers and kissed her clumsily, pushing her tongue into the High Entia girl's mouth.

Melia moaned into Fiora's lips as she came, her pussy clenching tight around Fiora's fingers and her hips bucking like wild.

"Yes~! So good~!" Fiora broke this kiss and cried out in arousal as she came as well, soaking Melia's fingers in her sweet cum.

Melia went limp atop Fiora once her fingers were free and slowly tried to catch her breath. "So good~" Melia moaned breathlessly.

Fiora flipped them over suddenly, getting on top of Melia. "We should do this more often~" She raised her hand and teasingly licked Melia's cum off her fingers, savoring the sweet taste.

Melia blushed and licked her own hand clean, moaning slightly from the taste as she got wet once more. "I agree, this could be a fun way to blow off steam~ And give me a reason to come back here more often~"

Fiora grabbed the edges of Melia's panties and slowly pulled them down to expose her womanhood. "Let me clean you off."

"Go ahead...Although we might just make more of a mess anyways~" Melia purred. Her voice had grown somewhat husky in her arousal and she couldn't be more excited to feel Fiora's tongue.

Fiora tossed Melia's panties aside and bent down to lick her pussy. She flicked her tongue around slowly, building up Melia's arousal again.

Melia's breath hitched and she stiffened slightly from Fiora's teasing, her whimpers growing to needy moans that were far from fitting for someone of her social standing. "D-don't tease me, please~"

Fiora pushed her tongue into Melia before she can say anything else, enjoying the sweet tastes she was letting off.

Melia was left breathless by the pleasure, her whole body shuddering mainly from the sensitivity left behind by her previous climax.

Fiora moved her tongue around in circular motions, feeling out Melia's inner walls and looking for her sensitive spot. She was slowly getting more aggressive, wanting to fuck the High Entia girl senseless.

Melia moaned out sensitively and clamped her thighs around Fiora's head as she began to grind against the Homs girl's face.

Fiora reached around and grabbed Melia's fit ass before pulling so she can get her tongue deeper. She squeezed Melia's ass much tighter than she needed to, but that was only because she couldn't resist with how perfect of an ass Melia has.

Melia yelped excitedly and shook wildly. Her climax was approaching fast once more and every moment it wasn't there was a needy one. "Deeper...Go deeper~!" Melia cried out.

Fiora did her best to push her tongue as deep as she can, focusing on poking the spots that made Melia moan louder.

Melia bit her knuckle as her moans grew louder than she was comfortable with. Her orgasm was crashing down on her in seconds as her hips bucked against Fiora's face as her juices squirted out.

Fiora licked up Melia's sweet cum as fast as she can, trying not to miss a single drop. She pulled her tongue out of Melia's snatch and slowly brought it across the entrance.

Melia shuddered as her eyes rolled back, her vision blurred by the overwhelming pleasure Fiora gave out in two quick orgasms. "We...Are definitely doing this again~"

Fiora pulled back and licked her lips. "Care to move to your bedroom first? The couch is rather cramped."

"I don't see why not. But first," Melia then leaned forward and stole a kiss to get a quick taste of her off Fiora's lips.

Fiora poked her tongue back into Melia's mouth and swirled it around excitedly.

Melia responded in kind, fighting for dominance in the kiss as well. Some part of Melia simply desired control and this was no different. Her fingers slipped back between Fiora's legs to tease her womanhood.

Fiora pulled out of the kiss, Melia's touch sending a feeling of pure arousal down her spine that definitely got her attention. "That's cheating..."

Melia smirked and licked the top of Fiora's breasts. "You started it when you started stripping~"

"Hmph...at least let us move first before we continue..." Fiora climbed off the couch.

Melia followed, reaching to give Fiora a firm slap on her ass. "Fine, but it's my turn to get a taste of you~" Melia teased.

"You are the lewdest empress I've ever seen," Fiora teased back, walking ahead of Melia and teasingly shaking her perfect ass at her.

Melia, practically entranced by Fiora's bouncing ass, followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Trust me, I've had a lot of time to work on my sexual appetites, my dear."

Fiora jumped back onto Melia's bed, her perfectly perky breasts bouncing the second she touches the bed.

Melia pounced without a second's delay, immediately taking position between Fiora's legs and taking a long lick at her folds. "Mmm, it's even sweeter directly from the source," Melia purred.

"Eek-!" Fiora yelped as she was pushed over, her pussy perfectly inviting for Melia's tongue. Each lick made Fiora moan erotically and rather sluttily. She placed both hands on Melia's head, pushing Melia against her wet slit.

Wanting to be a bit of a tease, Melia swirled her tongue around Fiora's clit. All her ideas at this point came from her own experience in self pleasure over the years and it seemed to work extraordinarily well on Fiora.

"Melia..." Fiora purred, already seeming close to cumming from those first few licks alone.

Melia looked up Fiora with a smoldering look in her eyes, lust untold sent in Fiora's general direction. She pushed two fingers inside Fiora's pussy and relentlessly teased a few sensitive areas while continuing to tongue her clit.

"Melia~!" Fiora moaned again, unable to stop moaning as Melia relentlessly fingered her pussy.

Melia didn't let up in the least, pleasurably assaulting Fiora's pussy in hopes of giving her friend an orgasm worthy of sating her frustrations.

Fiora tensed up and came, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back just from how good it felt to release her climax. She arced her back, highlighting every curve of her nude body.

Melia lapped up every bit of cum that gushed out of Fiora's pussy, beginning to moan on her own from how sweet she tasted. The High Entia wiggled her butt excitedly, waiting for Fiora to regain coherent thought.

Fiora slumped back onto the bed. "You have a really skilled tongue..." She breathes loudly, her body now drenched in sweat which added a nice sheen to her smooth skin.

Melia sat up after one last teasing lick to Fiora's clit. She teased her own folds in a bid to spur Fiora into action once more. The High Entia felt insatiable after her two white hot orgasms. "It was all a guess, you're just oversensitive from being so pent up~"

Fiora pulled Melia onto the bed before kicking off her shoes. "Then what does that make you~?" She rolled Melia onto her side and lifted up her leg before pushing their pussys together.

Melia gasped and immediately began to gyrate her hips, rubbing her pussy back against Fiora's and letting out blissful slutty moans. "Just as sensitive~!" Melia cried out.

Fiora smirked and aggressively rubbed her pussy against Melia's. "Good~" She slowly picked up speed, wanting this to be the best climax yet.

Melia somehow couldn't keep up the pace, but did so anyway. Her juices leaked out and all over Fiora's pussy. Melia's eyes then rolled back as pleasure kept hitting her like a wall even before the climax came.

Fiora eventually reached her max pace, rubbing their wet pussies together as fast as she can. She pulled her hand back and spanked Melia to test her reaction.

Melia yelped and her juices gushed out harder, her moans turning to pants and tongue hanging out from sheer pleasure overload.

"Oh~? You like that~?" Fiora spanked Melia even harder, her own juices leaking out and mixing with Melia's.

Melia moaned louder and her orgasm hit her like a train, her whole body shaking hard as pleasure shot through her system. Her cum practically exploded from her pussy and further coat Fiora's thighs.

Fiora came a few seconds later, spurred on by Melia's climax. She continued rubbing against Melia so they can both finish their orgasms completely.

Melia's eyes were half shut as she was reduced to a panting, horny mess on the bed. Her eyes were rolled back all the way and her tongue hung out as her orgasm ended.

Fiora took a deep breath and laid down next to Melia. "That was nice."

Melia smiled and rolled over to cuddle up with Fiora. "So...When do we go for round five? Because this was the best sex I've ever had~"

"I'm rather worn out now..." Fiora giggled softly. "We really went at it, didn't we?"

"Yeah...But it felt so good..." Melia stared at the ceiling breathlessly and moaned weakly, the afterglow feeling pleasurable. "We are gonna do this again, right?"

"Definitely." Fiora started to close her eyes.

Melia giggled lightly and rolled onto her side, draping her arm over Fiora's chest. "So when we wake up?"

"I don't think I will be able to. I should get home to cook dinner." Fiora seemed slightly disappointed. "I'll be around when I can though."

Melia sighed and rolled on top of Fiora, straddling her waist. "I'll be here for a few more days. I can wait a while."

"Maybe I can go with you when you leave. Dunban does want me out of the house more..." Fiora suggested eagerly.

"I would like that. But for now, let's worry about what we'll do when I'm here," Melia stated. She laid herself down on Fiora, her head resting on the blonde's generous bust. "And stay like this for a while."

"How about we go find a secluded area of the lake and spend some time alone there?" Fiora suggested, teasingly pressing her breasts more against Melia.

Melia smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tops of Fiora's breasts. "I could enjoy that. Swimming would be fun too."

"I was thinking of it as an excuse to see you in a swimsuit." Fiora winked at her seductively.

Melia blushed, now back to her previous bashful self. "I don't look nearly as good as you do in one. Or Sharla."

"I never really got to see you two in swimsuits. Your equipment was purely armor by the time I joined your group." Fiora patted Melia on the head. "Plus, I'm sure you'd look great in one!"

Melia blushed almost like she hadn't just had sex with Fiora all throughout the house. "You keep posting those pictures of you and Shulk online. You really would outshine me by a mile."

"Well let's get some pictures of you online then!" Fiora giggled excitedly.

"I think that might kill my political career," Melia mumbled. She closed her eyes softly and was suddenly plagued by the mental image of Fiora in a very lewd swimsuit on the beach. "But I'd love to anyway."

"Then how about just some pictures of you for me?" Fiora asked.

"That works. When will we go? Tomorrow afternoon sound good?" Melia asked in a barrage of questions.

"That sounds perfect." Fiora started to nod off, trying her best to stay awake.

Melia was dozing off as well but didn't seem to fight it. Using Fiora's breasts as a pillow seemed like a comfortable and arousing way to sleep with her new lover...Or girlfriend, whatever they were now.

Fiora sighed contently and fell to sleep, holding Melia close to her.

Melia smiled in her sleep, her wings giving one last flutter before her whole body went limp.


End file.
